Ella es inocencia
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: Ella nunca fue capaz de comprender que no todos saben sonreír. El nunca soporto que irradiara tanta esperanza. Ambos sabían que no estaba ahí para hacerla feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Ilusión**

Ella intuía bien que Theodore Nott no estaba ahí por un buen motivo, se notaba en su mirada vacía, no estaba parado detrás de ella para declararle su amor secreto, no estaba ahí para hacerla feliz.

—Mírame —pidió extendiendo ambos brazos como para reclamar la atención sobre él, con un gesto irónico pintado en su rostro, como si se riera de sí mismo y las desgracias de su vida .

Un escalofrío de emoción anticipada cubrió su espalda al volverse lentamente obedeciendo su petición, aún cuando todo su cuerpo y mente sabía que debía ignorarlo ¡Correr! Alejarse lo más pronto posible de su presencia.

Debió hacerlo en ese momento cuando aún podía volverse y volar, sus ojos brillantes no desprendían la calidez que ella inútilmente buscaba anhelante en su mirada. Nunca fue capaz de comprender que no todos saben sonreír.

Que risa, ¡que llanto! puede provocar la estupidez, ¿por qué no encuentro otras palabras para describir ese paso vacilante que dió? , ese paso que le acercó más a sus brazos. Ese que le puso al alcance de sus besos. Ingenua, siempre fue una ingenua.

¿Alguna vez realmente se dio cuenta de que le importaba? Si pudiera contestar a esa pregunta ahora, no le juzgaría con tanta frialdad. Si pudiera decirme que si, comprendería porque dejó que te tocara con su fría piel, comprendería porque en un acto suicida lo rodeó con sus regordetes brazos y confió en él.

Pero ya no es posible saber que se ocultaba detrás de sus y tus acciones, aunque siendo sincera ¿Importaría mucho si lo supiera? Todos sabemos la respuesta . No, no importaría, porque seguimos caminando, seguimos viviendo, seguimos huyendo. Porque para nosotros tú no importabas y a él … apenas lo comprendimos.

* * *

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Con un día de retraso y pues con un intento publicar. Este año quiero (intentar) retomar proyectos viejos y desempolvar las notas de todos mis personajes, esperemos que lo logre y la vida de adulto no me impida hacer algo que me encanta: escribir.

En fin, nos vemos en el que sigue. Serán tres o más escenas… esperemos que más.

P.D. No escribo cosas largas so.. lo que ven es lo que hay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alegría**

Una, dos, tres, cuatro… podías contar las pecas de su nariz durante horas, podías perderte mirando el marrón común de su cabello a contra luz. Alguna vez llegaste a soportar con estoicismo sus gruñidos al ritmo del rasgar de su pluma sobre el pergamino.

Pero nunca soportaste que irradiara tanta esperanza. ¿Recuerdas cuándo te envió aquella caja llena de dulces? Sí, siempre lo recordarás, lo recuerdas incluso hoy que caminas con sigilo sobre ese jardín con césped bien cuidado, nada parecido a las zarzas y hierbas altas que cubren la entrada a tu viejo hogar.

Y cuentas en pares tus pasos, una manía que ella detestaba y tú nunca te pudiste quitar. La luz de su habitación está encendida, el segundo par a la izquierda del cuarto par de rosales, su silueta destaca contra la cortina azul bebé que alguna vez te dio por arrancar y jugar a cambiarle el color . Rojo, verde, negro y rojo otra vez.

Aún recordarás su débil golpe y el regaño que te dio por jugar con algo que cualquiera podía ver desde la acera. ¿Cómo lograste que te dejara entrar así a su vida? Es algo en lo que esta noche, no deseas pensar ¿Verdad? , ¿por qué? dime Theodore , si lo piensas bien ¿Serias capaz de terminar lo que has puesto en marcha esta noche?. Tal vez sí, porque ella no es tuya, no te pertenece, nunca ha sido parte de ti.

Sonríes ante la puerta, arreglas tu chaqueta y rozas el mango de tu varita en el bolsillo. Tal vez sí, tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente si ella aún estuviera aquí. Tan diferente pequeño trocito de noche.

Subes los escalones contando y rozando con los dedos los pasamanos, abres su puerta sin tocar, su espalda blanca llena de pecas te da la bienvenida y su reflejo observándote sonríe. Cierras con cuidado la puerta a tu espalda, acercándote lentamente, aún no estás seguro de querer guardar ese instante en tu memoria.

Cómo ibas a saber mi pobre amigo que en el instante que tocaste su piel desnuda el momento se tatuó en tu misma piel. Cada peca, cada pliegue, cada suspiro y su olor a caramelo entraron en ti, se adhirieron a ese pequeño recuerdo de una fugaz alegría.

Nota infinita;

Tal vez debí aclarar que esta serie se lee en conjunto con la otra serie El, es noche. Pueden leerla antes o después, más que nada por que uno de los capítulos de aquella es el final de esta. Y el final de aquella son Pecador y Alma. Debería plantearme ponerlas algún día en orden... algún día.


End file.
